Joey Beatles
Joseph "Joey" Beatles is the baby brother of Numbuh 4. He is also a dodgeball prodigy and the best dodgeball player in existence. In the Show Joey made his first appearance in Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., where he was crying after hearing his dad's boring story at the dinner table. Joey is a main character in Operation: D.O.D.G.E.B.A.L.L. in which the villain, The Dodgeball Wizard, triumphs over Wallabee (whom he mistakes for the world's greatest dodgeball player only knowing that the greatest dodgeball player is "the one called Beetles") in a game of dodgeball. Only to discover that the greatest dodgeball player in the world is actually Joey, The Wizard engages Joey in a spectacular game of dodgeball throughout the city, which baby Joey ultimately wins. Joey is probably a bit less than 1 year old or as he appears. He is also a main character in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y., where he danced when his brother told him to go home. His dancing saved the day because it distracted the main Safety Robot. Gameverse In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Joey becomes a member of the Junior Prospectors and joins them on their adventure. 15 years before Operation: CLOWN, Joey was kidnapped by Caesar Clown and brought to Punk Hazard with many other kids. He found Caesar's Mammal-Mammal Fruit and ate it to acquire metahuman powers. After overhearing Caesar and Vergo talk about the giant kids dying, Joey gets away from the island using his power. Nextgen Series At some point, Joey became a member of the assassin group, CP10, as Number 4: Kangaroo Mask. He has no memory of who he was. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Joey attacks Marine Frantic with the help of his fellow assassins, and he carries the defeated Mobian back to Enies Lobby. Joey sneaks into the Rainbows Factory the next day and poisons Kuki Beatles' coffee as she was taking it to her office, resulting in the woman's death. During their attempted assassination of Team Sandman, Joey disguises as a beetle on Rabbit Mask's cloak, and he jumps to attack Sheila Frantic. He battles Sheila, Mason, and Haruka, transforming into Marine during one point, and he is eventually unmasked by an angered Sheila. They call him Mr. Beatles, to which Joey questions who that is. Joey fights Sheila during the Battle of Enies Lobby and is defeated by her, with help from Miyuki's timebending. Joey is imprisoned on KND Moonbase as his DNA Chi is later used to restore Mew's energy. In On The Way, Joey is visted by Sugar in G.U.N. H.Q.. Sugar was allowed to take Joey outside and go for a walk in the forest at night. Sugar sings him a pretty song to help him forget his past mistakes. Later, when Sugar was on the Noah, she goes next to the shrunken Earth as Joey can see her face in the sky. Battles *Joey Beatles vs. Dodgeball Wizard. *Junior Prospectors vs. Koopamalgamous. *CP10 vs. Marine Frantic. *Joey Beatles vs. Sheila, Mason, and Haruka. *Joey Beatles vs. Sheila Frantic. Abilities Joey is the best dodgeball player in the world, and was great enough to withstand Dodgeball Wizard's fearsome attacks and defeat him. Even at one year old, Joey shows to be very agile. At five years old, Joey ate the Mammal-Mammal Fruit, and gained the power to transform into any animal, similar to Beast Boy on Teen Titans. At that time, he was only seen using bug forms to sneak around, and a bird form to fly away from Punk Hazard. He can transform on a whim to suit his preferences, and he can turn into Mobians, too. His is one of few Devil Fruits that also enable him to swim, since he can turn into aquatic creatures. Since he can become any animal, he can also speak to those animals, too. Joey was trained in the Six Powers of Rokushiki and is a capable, stealthy assassin thanks to his powers. Weaknesses As an animal, Joey is unable to speak English unless he turns back, which could be impossible in certain situations, such as if he's spying or underwater, therefore unable to convey messages to his allies. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: CLOWN (flashback) *Down in the Negaverse (Yeoj) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Yeoj) **On The Way (Chapter 1) Trivia *He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who also does the voice of Joey's big brother, Wallabee. *His name "Joey" probably comes from the Australian slang word "joey," which means baby marsupial (Kangaroo, Wallaby, Koala, Quokka, Possum, etc.), making him and Wallabee named after Australian marsupials. Category:KND Characters Category:Males Category:Junior Prospectors Category:CP10 Members Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Reformed Villains